


From An Assassin To A Slave

by ItalianG62



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItalianG62/pseuds/ItalianG62
Summary: If you've enjoyed the story so far then please leave any sort of feedback so I can know where I may need to improve in. Also once again, many thanks to the awesomeblumptious.deviantart.com/for helping with making edits and corrections where necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:THIS STORY CONTAINS BONDAGE, KIDNAPPING AND SLAVERY.  DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE THINGS.  THIS IN NO WAY ENDORSES ACTUAL KIDNAPPING OR RAPE, THIS IS ENTIRELY FANTASY. IF THESE THEMES BOTHER YOU THEN GO LOOK ELSEWHERE.

 

Leone had managed to reach the target of her objective with ease. She had been sent to eliminate a group of slavers. The client had approached her, trying to save his sister who had supposedly been taken by these slavers. Leone had taken the contract along with the payment as the situation was more personal to her due to her having had a friend she grew up with that was taken by slavers when they were young.  The blonde was dressed in her usual outfit, and had found herself a small hill from which she could observe the slaver’s camp without being seen.

With the heightened senses provided to her by her imperial arms, Leone had quickly scouted out the area around the camp. What Leone found unusual about the camp was that it was only made up of about four or five buildings that had almost the same design and size as the military barracks where she first ran into Tatsumi. She observed as numerous girls in chains were led into these buildings by both men and women; this made Leone even more angry seeing the sight of women helping this barbarism.

“How could these bitches be helping with such an awful thing?” Leone muttered to herself in her husky voice, as she continued scoping out the area to figure out what would be the best way to break in and kill the slavers. 

Despite the heightened senses that Lionel had given to her, she was unable to sense the auras of the two cloaked figures approaching behind her who suddenly jumped on her from behind.

“Gahhh!!” Leone cried out as she was forced to the ground. She tried to shake her attackers off but her efforts were futile. 

The two figures, one female, one male, each took out a bundle of rope from a bag they were carrying, the first brought Leone’s arms together behind her back and began wrapping the rope around her wrists several times before knotting it off. The coarse rope was in such a position on her wrists that Leone couldn’t use her claws to rip it off or pick at the knots. 

The second figure pulled off Leone’s boots and bought her legs together, taking the bundle of rope and wrapping it around her ankles several times before tying it off as well.

This process was repeated on Leone’s elbows, pinning her arms together even more, as well as rope being wrapped both above and below Leone’s knees. The first figure pulled out a knife from his bag while the second continued pinning Leone down despite how tightly restrained she was.

“Who are you bastards?!” Leone cried out, feeling absolutely confused as to how these people managed to get the drop on her while her Imperial Arms was activated.

Both figures refused to acknowledge her while continuing to pin her down, the figure with the knife first brought it towards her tube top and sliced it down the back letting it fall to the ground. He brought the knife towards her sleeves and repeated the process, slicing them down the middle and letting the remains fall to the ground along with her tube top. Her scarf was pulled from around her neck and discarded.

The male figure brought the knife down to her belt and attempted to cut it off but then stopped, noticing that the knife wasn’t making any sort of dent in it. Realizing something was unique about that belt, the figures wrenched Leone to her feet. The female figure kept her arms wrapped around Leone so that she couldn’t hop away but seeing as how her massive breasts were now out on display for everyone to see, she figured that Leone would be less likely to want to try and escape anyway.

After she was brought to her feet, Leone looked down and noticed her top, sleeves and scarf were laying on the ground and that her breasts were out which caused her to start to blush heavily.

“You bastards are going to pay for this!” Leone cried out attempting to face her assailants but her outburst was met with the female figure pulling on her hair roughly which resulted in the assassin letting out a sharp cry out in pain.

“Shut it slut. As much as I love you complaining, you’re in no position to be making threats.” the female assailant said to her while the male knelt in front of her and went to unbuckle her belt and once it fell to the ground, it resulted in a horrified Leone while both of her captors watched, intrigued, as the features Lionel gave to Leone suddenly disappeared. Her hands and feet returned to normal, her cat ears and tail vanished and her hair returned to its usual short length.

“Huh, this slut has something interesting about her. Is this one of these Imperial Arms like the Mistress has?” The female figure asked her companion as she watched him cut away at Leone’s half-pants leaving her in just her black panties.

“It would appear so, we need to bring her to the Mistress right away.” The male figure responded as he put his knife back away into his bag. He pulled out a long white cloth and walked over to where Leone’s cut off clothing lay on the ground. He scooped up her discarded tube top, beginning to fold it as tight and as compact as he could. The female figure grabbed Leone’s chin, keeping her face forward. The male figure brought the top up to her mouth.

“Open up, the quicker we can gag you, the less painful it’ll be on you.” The male figure said but as he expected, Leone firmly kept her jaw closed. A defiant look on her blushing face. “Alright have it your way” he sighed and with the hand that held the white cloth, he plugged Leone’s nose which resulted in her attempting to shake off his grip, making her need to take a breath even sooner. The moment she opened her mouth to gasp for air, the male figure stuffed the compact tube top into her mouth and forced it back as far into her mouth as he could with his thumb while quickly managing to hold her mouth open with the hand that had been plugging Leone’s nose. This resulted in Leone taking as many deep breaths as she physically could to avoid choking as the packing filled up her mouth completely. The cloth reached the back of her throat, causing her to gag violently. Her assailants chuckled wickedly at the noise. The white cloth that was in the male figure’s other hand was stretched thin to form a cleave gag and tightly strung between her teeth to keep the remains of her tube top from falling out. The male figure knotted the cloth tightly behind her head, being careful to keep the bangs either side of her face from getting caught in the gag. “There we go nice and tight.”

“MMPPHHH” Leone tried to cry out but due to how thick the gag was, the sound came out at barely more than an audible level.

“I got a few things I would like to add myself.” The female figure said as she began to reach into her bag and pulled out a leather collar along with a corresponding leash. She reached up to snap it around Leone’s neck, securing it and making sure it was locked so it could not be removed while she was attaching the leash to the ring at the base of the collar. She sat back on her haunches and looked at Leone, sighing. “Well I would like to add more but let’s wait to see what Mistress wants to do with you.”  The female figure got back up, went in front of Leone and grabbed ahold of the leash while the male figure went ahead and collected the items that were on the ground, putting them away in his bag.

“Get hopping slut, don’t want to keep Mistress waiting.” The female figure taunted Leone who soon took the hint and realized that it was useless to struggle since she was being pulled along whether she wanted to go or not, and there was no way to break free now.

 

“Grmmhh!” Leone grunted out into her gag as she began to hop as the leash was tugged, but something else dawned on her which turned her skin cold and made her catch her breath. She hadn’t let anybody else in Night Raid know where she was going, so her only hope was to escape, but if her captors went this far then her odds were not looking good.

It took the three of them about half an hour or so for them to finally make it back to Leone’s jailer’s main camp. As it turned out, the buildings that Leone had seen earlier were merely outposts. Leone was dragged into the Mistresses chambers, still issuing muffled complaints.

The two figures who captured her were spaced out so that the female figure was walking in front, holding onto the leash attached to Leone’s collar. Meanwhile the male figure was walking behind the two so he could ensure that Leone was hopping at an optimal speed. Whenever she got too slow, a quick slap to Leone’s bare ass cheeks quickly got her moving again, as well as worming a grunt out of her, much to the pair’s pleasure. They approached the throne room, Leone’s apprehension growing. The only person in the room was a young-looking red headed woman whom Leone assumed was the one her two captors were referring to as “Mistress” and the main leader of the slaver ring.  Leone was pushed in the small of her back and forced to her knees, almost falling over completely due to the rope surrounding her legs and restricting her balance. Leone looked up at the woman to get a good look at her, she noted that the woman appeared to be the same age as her, with long red hair, fierce brown eyes, tanned skin and paint on her face which indicated that she clearly wasn’t from the area. She was probably from one of the Southern Tribes. She also took notice that the woman was wearing a long white dress. Several thoughts crossed Leone’s mind at the same time. The first was that this woman must have been powerful enough to maintain control of this band of slavers and that this must mean she had something like an imperial arms of sorts that she utilized to stay in power.

“Ahh it seems you two have managed to catch an intruder, and judging by her appearance,” The woman stood up from her throne and approached the three of them. She looked down at Leone and smirked. “she would make a fine slave, maybe even a whore worthy of my personal collection.”

Leone looked up at the woman and grunted angrily into her gag, refusing to be a part of whatever this woman had in store for her. Her actions were suddenly met with woman kneeling in front of her. The Mistress began to grope Leone’s breasts roughly, resulting in Leone squirming around and trying to turn away. Leone began to yell at the Mistress, but, realizing she was gagged and that shouting was ineffective, simply blushed and stared directly into the Mistresses face, her brow creased with anger. 

The woman could hardly fail to notice Leone’s reaction and began to smirk. “Looks like my new slave is beginning to enjoy herself.” She chuckled at her own joke and stood up. “I have a proposition for you slave, if you choose to submit yourself to me now, I can assure you that things will be a lot easier for you, or I’ll give you the chance to escape. After I’ve added some improvements to your current state of course. But if you manage to get caught again, I can assure you now that I will do everything I can to make sure you are made into the perfect slave. Seeing as how I will not remove your gag, nod your head for the first option or shake your head for the second option.”  
Leone listened to the woman speak and after carefully considering each option, she shook her head. This may be her only chance to escape despite the serious consequences should she be captured again.

The Mistress laughed inwardly at Leone’s response, expecting as much, although little did Leone know that the chances of her escaping were non-existent. The whole thing was only a façade for the Mistresses pleasure and Leone would be recaptured almost instantly. “So be it then, let’s prepare you, as much as it won’t help you, but that’s no fun for me now is it?” She walked back over to her throne, plucking a bag from a table next to the raised chair. She returned to Leone, her arm already searching through the contents of the bag.

Finding what she was looking for, the Mistresses face lit up with a malicious smile.  
“Can’t make this easy for you, can I?” the Mistress smirked even more as she grabbed a fistful of Leone’s short blonde hair and pulled her up to her feet, Leone shouting in pain as she did so. She reached into her bag and pulled out about four small rubber bands, they were elastic enough that they could be stretched around Leone’s breasts, and much to the busty blonde’s horror, this is exactly what the Mistress did. The Mistress snapped two of these bands around each of Leone’s breasts which caused Leone to feel incredible amounts of discomfort along with her breasts bulging out even further.

Leone cried out into her gag from the pain, but her cries were immediately ignored as the Mistress continued pulling items out of her bag. The next set of items that were pulled out were a pair of clamps which Leone deduced were going to be used on her nipples which frightened her due to the pain that her breasts were already experiencing. Despite this, she tried to appear as strong-willed as possible, not letting the Mistress know that she’d gotten to her. Leone’s prediction turned out to be correct and almost as if on cue, the clamps were applied to her nipples which caused Leone to cry out in even more pain but like before, her cries were both muffled and ignored. 

The last couple of items that were pulled from the bag included a bundle of rope and a large dildo. Leone’s golden eyes widened as she saw the toy leave the bag. The Mistress smirked as she undid the bundle of rope and began to wrap it around Leone’s waist. She let the excess rope fall onto the floor as she knelt on one knee and brought the dildo up towards Leone’s pussy.

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure out where this is going.” She smirked and shifted Leone’s panties to the side so that she could stuff the dildo inside of her. Leone’s already frequent protests heightened in pitch as the head of the dildo slowly moved closer to her exposed vagina. As the Mistress started to push the dildo inside of her, the redhead could feel Leone’s pussy starting to moisten which caused her to grin.

“It seems my new slave is starting to enjoy herself, I can’t wait to experiment more with you later.” she said to Leone in a condescending tone, speaking loudly to drown out Leone’s moans. Leone took this as a sign of the Mistress being confident that she couldn’t escape. The Mistress took the remainder of the rope, after finishing pushing the dildo inside of her and readjusting her panties, and pulled the rope as far up as she could between Leone’s legs forcing the dildo to remain in place and forming a tight crotch rope. Leone gasped and even she felt a slight burst of bizarre pleasure, despite her predicament, as the crotch rope rubbed against her pussy through her panties.

“Looks like she’s ready to go, you two go take her outside so we may begin.” The Mistress called out to the other figures. The male picked up Leone and threw her over his shoulder which caused Leone to feel extreme irritation in both her breasts and her pussy from the shifting of the objects attached to her body.

All four of them made their way outside of the camp and the male figure placed Leone onto her feet facing away from the camp. The male slaver removed the leash from her collar but left the collar itself tight around her neck.

“Ok slave, here’s the deal. You get a five-minute head start to try and escape and we get to come looking for you once that time is up. And that time begins now!” The Mistress cried out, giving Leone’s ass a sharp smack. Leone instantly began to hop away as fast as she could, doing her best to ignore the pain she was experiencing in her intimate areas.

“MMPPHHHRR FRRRKRR” Leone cried into her gag as she felt the continuous pain of the clamps tightening on her nipples and the compression of the bands around her breasts. ‘If I ever get out of this, these bastards are going to pay dearly.’ She thought to herself as she continued hopping along hoping against hope that she wouldn’t lose her balance as she momentarily hid behind any tree she could find in case the slavers were already looking for her. The unfamiliar landscape didn’t help her bid for freedom, and she constantly had to stop and check where she was going.

“Mistress, I wanted to inform you that our new captive had an imperial arms on her when we captured her.” The male figure turned to face the Mistress as he pulled out Lionel from his bag and handed it to her.

Hearing this caused the Mistress to become intrigued wondering what the deal with this new captive was and why she had an imperial arms on her. She accepted the belt and her eyes widened as she turned it over in her hands, examining it.

“The two of you are getting a major pay rise, I recognize this! It’s one of the imperial arms reportedly used by the group of assassins; Night Raid! This means she’s one of them! We need to go after her now, we can’t let such a valuable slave get away. Screw the five-minute head start!” The Mistress yelled at the two figures and they immediately ran out of the gates in search of Leone.  
‘I can use this to my advantage to get so many more unique slaves into my collection, I can’t pass this up.’ The Mistress thought to herself as she watched her associates run off into the woods.

Leone looked behind her and noticed that there was no one in sight, letting out a sigh of relief. She nodded to herself in assurance as she felt that she was in the clear. It would help if she had the enhanced senses of her Beast Form but this would have to do. Suddenly, the dildo inside of her began vibrating rapidly, both the pressure and sensation caused Leone to drop to her knees and begin to moan in pleasure and frustration as the device worked away inside of her. 

‘Oh no, this can’t be how it ends.’ Leone thought as the realization hit her that she was never supposed to escape and the option to willingly submit was her best option. She tried to get to her feet but couldn’t, then she tried to squirm away on her belly but that was also just as useless. The vibrating dildo was just too much for her. She turned her head again and noticed that the two figures who initially captured her were only a few yards behind her. She attempted again to get to her feet but due to all the feelings she was experiencing, it proved to be rather challenging. Finally, she managed to stand up, wobbling precariously, but as soon as she straightened up and tried to begin hopping away again, the two figures were standing right behind her. Both of their hands encircled her writhing body, two of them cupping her large breasts and squeezing them.

“Looks like game is over slave.” The female figure chuckled, emphasizing Leone’s new title. She grabbed onto the rope binding Leone’s arms with one of her hands while the other reached into her bag, retrieving a black wraparound blindfold. She reached up to place the blindfold over Leone’s eyes and tightened the strap around her head leaving her in complete darkness.

“You were never meant to escape, it was just to give you that false hope that you could get away. It makes it much for fun for us.” The male figure revealed to Leone as he reached into his own bag and pulled out an even bigger collar than the one she was currently wearing. He unlocked the collar around Leone’s neck and wrenched it off her. Leone squeaked as it almost pulled her off her feet. Stowing the first collar back into his bag, he took the new collar and placed it around her neck. Tightening the straps, Leone realized that this new collar was a lot bigger than the last one. It took up most of her slender neck and forced her to keep her head up and pointing forward. 

As he made sure that the collar was fastened correctly, the male slaver addressed Leone directly:  
“This my dear is known as a posture collar, we use it as a method of punishment for slaves such as yourself. So, until Mistress says otherwise, this will be the collar you wear.”  Without waiting for a response from the helpless assassin, he grabbed her hips and placed her over his shoulder as they began the walk back to the camp. The man continued; “You can take some comfort that you will not be sold but instead placed into Mistress’ personal collection. After all she didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to have someone from Night Raid for her very own.” The man started to laugh, giving Leone’s ass another slap as his companion joined in his laughter.

As soon as she heard that last statement, Leone felt mortified knowing that her identity had been so easily discovered just from her imperial arms. Still cursing from behind her gag, and blackness being the only thing she could see, her mind could only begin to wonder what would happen to her once they made it back to the Mistress.  



	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:THIS STORY CONTAINS BONDAGE, KIDNAPPING AND SLAVERY.  DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE THINGS.  THIS IN NO WAY ENDORSES ACTUAL KIDNAPPING OR RAPE, THIS IS ENTIRELY FANTASY. IF THESE THEMES BOTHER YOU THEN GO LOOK ELSEWHERE.

 

The second trip back to the slaver camp was a lot shorter for the two slavers, as this time the male figure was carrying Leone over his shoulder as opposed to her being forced to slowly hop along. Once the camp was in sight, they could see the Mistress standing near the main gate, talking with another one of their comrades. The Mistress glanced over and noticed her two subordinates returning with her newest slave. She waved away the person she was talking to and approached the small group.

“You two work quick, and I appreciate it. Let’s take my newest slave to her cell so we can break her.” The Mistress said to them as she led the group towards the location she had in mind for Leone. The Mistress had decided that the dungeon next to the auction house would make a fitting living space for the blonde assassin.

“MMMPPHHHH!” Leone cried out into her gag but her outburst was met with a hard slap on the ass courtesy of the Mistress.

“Quiet slave, just know that you brought this upon yourself.” Mistress hissed to Leone as they descended the stairs next to the auction house, making their way closer to Leone’s new cell. Once down in the dungeon, the group reached the largest cell in the entire room. As well as lots of floor space, it also contained several chests lined along the wall, filled with sex-related objects. As well as that, various whips of different lengths and models hung along the wall at various intervals. On the opposite side of the cell there were loads of chains and cuffs dangling from the wall to keep a person from escaping.

The male figure placed Leone down on the ground. Both him and the female assailant left the dungeon to go and address other matters. They both knew that only the Mistress was permitted to break her personal slaves. The Mistress moved over to one of the many chests and flipped the lid open, pulling out a big red ball attached to some leather straps. She slowly walked over to Leone and when she reached her, she untied the knot keeping the cleave gag in Leone’s mouth. The cloth fell to the floor, and the Mistress wrenched the remains of Leone’s tube top from her mouth, the material now soaked with saliva. The Mistress was impressed with how much the blonde’s mouth could take. 

“Listen slave, I’m only un-gagging you because there are some things we need to discuss, such as your former ownership of an Imperial Arms that was previously used by the group Night Raid.” While talking, the Mistress dragged Leone’s limp body by her arm to the wall covered in chains, and pulled the assassin up against the wall, keeping her there with a hand around her throat. The Mistress grabbed a chain from the wall and attached it to Leone’s collar, keeping the prisoner in place.

As soon as the gag and tube top were removed, Leone began to take deep breaths. She’d never thought that she’d take breathing of all things for granted. She stretched her jaw out, as the tight packing had really done a number on it. She reluctantly listened as the woman spoke to her, not really having a choice. As soon as the Mistress had finished talking about Lionel, Leone retorted.  
“I’m not telling you anything.” She spat at her captor. What she wouldn’t give to end this psycho bitch’s life right now. Unfortunately, she was heavily restrained and in complete darkness thanks to the blindfold, making any kind of counterattack quite impossible. She continued taking deep breaths as every ounce of her body began to ache again, especially her breasts, as the tight bands around the bases of her boobs and the clamps on her nipples were still there and still causing her great pain.

The Mistress took notice of Leone’s discomfort and smirked. “You don’t seem to want to give in yet, do you? You want to stay defiant? Oh well, don’t worry about that slave, we’ll be working on that soon. But first will you at least tell me your name?” She called out to Leone as she meandered over to the wall of whips and pulled off a riding crop, returning to her captive with the crop in hand.

Leone rested her head back against the wall as she listened to the sound of heels clacking against the hard stone floor, wondering what the woman was about to do to her. Whatever it was, it was unwelcome news for Leone. Although, she didn’t see the harm in giving out her name to the woman if she could trade it for the same bit of information from her captor. “My name is Leone. Since I told you my name, it would only be fair if I could get your name as well.” She figured that she should try to get as much information as possible while she was here, then, if she was ever rescued, it would make a retaliation much easier if necessary.

The woman smirked at hearing Leone’s request. She stroked the riding crop across Leone’s breasts, giving each one a quick smack with the crop which resulted in Leone crying out in pain. “Leone huh, quite the lovely name you have slave. As for my name, to you it’s not important as you will only refer to me as Mistress. I know you’re not ready to call me that just yet, so I think I’ll gag you again. Then I won’t have to listen to your petty complaints.” Another smack with the crop, and as Leone cried out in pain, her mouth was open wide enough for the Mistress to quickly force the ball gag past Leone’s teeth and into her mouth, lodging it there firmly. The leather straps were fastened as tight as they could possibly go behind her head. The leather instantly began to dig into her cheeks, causing Leone even more pain.

“I told you earlier, if you chose to try and escape, and if you were recaptured, things would be a living hell for you. I intend to make good on that. Although, I could always turn you over to the Empire and let General Esdeath deal with you. I know she’d enjoy that.” The Mistress was aware that Esdeath had been brought back to the capital to deal with Night Raid and if things went as she planned then Esdeath too would be her slave someday soon.

The idea of being brought back to the capital and handed over to Esdeath genuinely terrified Leone and considering the two options presented to her, as much as she’d come to regret it, she’d rather deal with her current predicament as there was no way this woman would even be on par with the things Esdeath has done and is capable of. But despite all that, she would make sure that she would escape and make it back to Night Raid… Somehow. As if on cue, any thoughts of freedom were pushed back as her body started to flare up in pain as the Mistress smacked both of her breasts once again with the crop.  
“I know when my slaves are thinking about their freedom, and it would be wise to forget it, the sooner you learn your place the better off you’ll be.” She warned Leone as she knelt in front of her and began to stroke Leone’s thighs with the crop while giving each one a series of small and swift smacks.

 

“MMMMPPHHH” Leone cried out into the gag as the smacks from the crop struck her body. She squirmed roughly but the sensation slowly faded. Leone sighed in relief.

The Mistress looked out through the barred window and saw the sun starting to set. She tutted to herself, and addressed Leone. “Well my dear, turns out I have to cut our time together short, our next auction is getting ready to start. I’ll just leave you here to your thoughts and before I forget.” She smirked as she pulled out a remote from one of her pockets in her dress and hit a button, instantly activating the vibrating dildo which was still buried deep in Leone. She cranked it up to its highest setting, resulting in Leone squirmed and wriggled around in her bonds frantically, as the crotch rope dug in tighter. “Good night slave, I’ll come check up on you the morning and I better expect those plain but cute panties of yours to be completely soaked.” She giggled and walked out of the cell, making sure it was locked tight. Listening to Leone’s screams from behind the door, the Mistress casually ascended the staircase from the dungeon and headed towards the auction house.

Meanwhile, back in the cell, Leone continued to struggle, hoping to try to find some sort of slack in her restraints but her mind instantly shifted from potential escape to the vibrator in her pussy that was buzzing away, making the crotch rope itself start to vibrate too, as it was deep enough inside of her to press against the vibrator.

‘This is going to be complete hell.’ Leone thought to herself as she experienced a multitude of feelings throughout her body all at once. Every inch of her ached from how long she’d been bound and she could only imagine how long she’d be staying like this, much to her displeasure. She had been blindfolded since her second capture and was it now just slowly beginning to mess with her sense of time. She wasn’t sure how many hours had passed since her initial capture that morning but due to the odd increasing pleasure she was beginning to feel, she slowly didn’t seem to care.

 

-Twelve hours later-

 

The Mistress made her way back into the dungeon where Leone was stored, carrying a small container of freezing water, knowing that her slave would be thirsty. She would have been back sooner but she knew that making her slave suffer for extended amounts of time was the best way to break her and the way she was restrained was a fantastic way to make her suffer. She walked down the hall toward the cell holding Leone and, glanced inside, noticed that her prediction was correct. There Leone was, seemingly passed with her body completely drenched in sweat along with the floor between her legs coated in cum. She unlocked the cell door and walked towards her slave, pressing the button on the remote as she did so causing the vibrator to stop.

“Time to wake up slave.” The Mistress crouched down in front of Leone. She pulled off the blindfold and removed the gag. She smirked slightly as she watched Leone’s eyes slowly flicker open.

“Huh what’s going on?” Leone called out having no idea as to what time it was or what was even going on anymore. Her experiences over the past day had begun to merge together and her mind was muddled. Once her eyes were open, she saw the Mistress kneeling in front of her holding a container of some sort. She watched, dull eyed, as it was moved closer to her mouth.

“Drink up, I’m sure you need something in your system by now, it’s only water.” The Mistress tilted the container forward allowing the liquid to flow into Leone’s mouth ignoring the amount that was dripping down onto her bare breasts. The coldness of the water caused Leone to start to shake around in her bonds which in turn splashed even more water down her front. Despite drinking nearly half of the gallon, the rest of it had ended up on her body. She started shivering violently.

“Let’s get you cleaned up before we go to our next activity.” The Mistress said to her slave as she stood up and went over to one of the chests, she pulled out a knife, several pairs of shackles and a small metal collar and placed them on the ground in front of Leone. She took the knife and cut away at the ropes around Leone’s legs. She then grasped a leg in each hand and spread them apart, to be able to lock each of her ankles into the shackles, allowing Leone some level of freedom while still being bound. The process was then repeated on her arms but this time, her arms were shackled in front of her. The Mistress then reached behind Leone’s neck and unlocked the posture collar, letting it fall to the floor. She then picked Leone up by one of her arms and forced her to stand up. The Mistress picked up the knife again and cut away the soaked crotch rope along with her panties, leaving Leone completely naked with several drops of cum still dripping from her pussy. The last thing that needed to be addressed was a new collar, the Mistress thought.

Leone took a moment to roll her neck around to stretch it out as because of the posture collar, it had stiffened up immensely. Her moment was short lived as a new but smaller collar was quickly fastened securely around her neck.

“You know, I almost forgot how good your breasts looked bulging out like that slave.” The Mistress reached down to her breasts and pulled the bands off slowly causing Leone to scream out in pain as the tightness of the bands had made her breasts highly sensitive. The clamps were slowly removed as well, meaning another scream from Leone. The Mistress had decided that she was going to show some mercy to her new slave to break her faster and that showing kindness would make Leone more likely to serve her every whim including potentially adding more slaves to her collection. “Now slave what do we say?” She asked Leone in an almost condescending tone.

Leone looked over at the woman while wondering why she was suddenly being so nice to her.  She slowly got to her feet, almost stumbling as her legs were continuously shaking due to this being the first time since her capture that she could use them for something that wasn’t hopping. “Thank you.” She muttered, as she brought her arms up to her body to warm herself up and maybe preserve what remained of her dignity just a little longer.

The Mistress sighed and attached a leash onto the front of the collar and began to tug at it. She wasn’t expecting Leone to respond but she could see in Leone’s eyes that she was beginning to lose that defiance of hers, and that it would only be a matter of time before she could fully break her. “Alright let’s go get you a shower slave.” She tugged on the leash again, harder this time, getting Leone to slowly start following behind her, fortunately for Leone they didn’t have far to walk as there were showers right down the hallway from the cell. 

The leash was tied to a hook that was under the shower head to prevent her from running when the shower was turned on. Little did she know that the Mistress was only letting her shower with cold water, as a hot shower was a privilege she wouldn’t earn until she submitted. The Mistress leaned over to the water dial and turned it on. Water began to flow down Leone’s body.  The cold temperature of the water caused Leone to cry out in shock and she brought her hands up to her face to try and shield herself from the icy barrage.

“What the fuck?! Why is the water so fucking cold?!” Leone exclaimed shrilly. The Mistress laughed out loud at her slave’s discomfort.

“Only obedient slaves get to have a warm shower, sometimes even baths if they so desire, disobedient ones like yourself only get to have a cold shower, so better make sure you wash up quick.” The Mistress said as Leone attempted to scrub herself up as quickly as possible but the shackles made it rather difficult to manoeuvre her arms. The Mistress watched on as Leone applied the soap all over her body while making an extra effort to scrub her pussy clean.  “I’ll be back in just a moment. I’m going to go grab you a towel.” 

Leone glared over at the woman as she stepped out of sight. “Damn that bitch.” Leone mumbled, dropping the act and trying to position herself away from the freezing water, but it was no good as whichever way she attempted to place herself, she was still getting hit with the torrent. She hated to admit it but the ordeal she had experienced since her capture was beginning to take its toll on her and it would only be a matter of time before she found herself submitting. Even she couldn’t explain why she felt this way, and she probably never would be able to. 

The Mistress had only needed to walk down the opposite hallway to retrieve a towel and therefore returned shortly. She turned the dial and the flow of water stopped. “Alright, let’s get you some food slave. I’m sure you’re feeling hungry.” She said to Leone, not unkindly, as she took the towel and began to dry off the blonde’s wet and shivering body. The Mistress started at her legs, slowly making her way up making sure that she went as slowly as possible, leaving Leone standing there dripping and cold. She also made sure to take the effort to dry off the shackles and collar. This had left Leone rather stunned not sure how to react to the situation unfolding in front of her.

“Why are you doing this?” Leone stammered, looking down at the woman gently drying her off. All of a sudden, she had to bite down on her lip to try and stop a moan of pleasure from escaping as she felt the towel being used to gently dry off her pussy. The Mistress was deliberately taking her time here as it was part of her goal to slowly but surely wear down Leone’s resistance.

“I’m just showing you what sort of treatment you should expect if you’re a good slave.” The Mistress nodded encouragingly and made her way up Leone’s body drying off each spot flawlessly, again taking extra time to dry off her breasts while also groping each one firmly causing Leone to squirm around. The Mistress tightened her grip and Leone froze. “Looks like you’re slowly starting to give into your desires if this is arousing you this much.” The Mistress said to her chuckling as she finished drying Leone’s hair, and throwing the towel aside.

Leone just stood there, unable to understand what she was feeling. For some reason, she wasn’t going to deny that she was enjoying herself now after the hell that she had just experienced earlier. It was the fact that she was even enjoying herself to any extent at all considering her situation that she just couldn’t get.  
“Let’s get you some food to eat slave.” The Mistress left the towel on the ground, she’d have Leone pick it up later when they returned. She untied the leash from the wall and gave it a few tugs so Leone would follow her. The two of them made their way up the stairs and out of the building. Many of the slavers were outside this time of day, and as the Mistress and Leone emerged into the daylight they all turned and stared at the naked blonde being paraded before them. Leone blushed heavily, wishing more than anything she had her clothes on at least.

“Get used to it slave, this is your new life now. No point in making problems.” The Mistress glanced back at Leone and then called out to her associates. “After I’m done with her then you can each have a turn!” The menagerie of figures surrounding them cheered in unison at this announcement. Leone the Mistress in pure horror, thinking about the numerous amounts of men and women around the base. “Aw come on! Please don’t do that that’s just way too much.” Leone begged and reasoned as they made their way to the kitchens (which was fortunately deserted except for the chefs).

“No, I will not. You still haven’t submitted to me yet and, being a slave, you need to have experience pleasuring both men and women. I will at least assure you that this will be a onetime thing as I normally don’t let my associates touch what’s mine.” The Mistress said to Leone as she sat down and forced Leone to kneel by grabbing her hair and pushing her downwards. The chefs noticed that the Mistress had come in with this new slave they’d heard so much about, and following procedure, they brought over a large bowl of tomato soup, which was the standard meal for slaves unless told otherwise. Tomatoes were one of the only foods they had in abundance due to the surrounding landscape being extremely fertile. The Mistress thanked the chefs and they retreated into the kitchen. “Here slave, it’s some soup, eat up as you’ll need your strength, but no hands. If you usually look like a cat, then you’ve got to act the part to.” The Mistress cackled, mocking Leone’s appearance when transformed.

Resenting her comment, Leone glared at the Mistress momentarily, before looking down at the bowl in front of her. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this but I really need to eat something.” Leone mumbled to herself and, not so gracefully due to her chains, leaned forward and began to lick up the soup placed in front of her the way a cat would. She found the taste of the soup to be incredibly delicious, and she licked it up faster, forgetting her embarrassment at the prospect of nice food, eventually slurping until it was all gone.

The Mistress smiled at Leone, knowing that what was to come next would be more than enough to break Leone’s rebellious nature. She was part of a rebellion once before the Mistress supposed. She picked up the empty bowl, placing it on the table. Standing up, she said “Alright slave let’s get going.” Once again, a few tugs at the leash and Leone slowly got to her feet and began to follow. 

The pair exited the kitchens and moved back out into the main courtyard of the camp. Suddenly, Leone felt a feeling spread though her body. It was a feeling that was starting to make her extremely aroused and she couldn’t explain it. “What the… Fuck?” Leone whispered. The Mistress soon took notice of Leone’s hesitation.

“That soup that you just finished consuming had an aphrodisiac mixed into it so you’ll be able to enjoy yourself even more.” The Mistress explained to Leone as they walked out to the middle of the yard with everyone else slowly following them. Hearing this information caused Leone to panic as this was something that she hadn’t considered. Her plans for holding out may be screwed.

The Mistress dropped the leash and began to walk away, announcing to the audience at large: “Alright ladies and gentlemen, the only rules regarding this one are that you are not allowed to cum inside of her, you only get one turn, and she’s not to be injured. Do I make myself clear?!” The Mistress finished her speech with a raise of her hands, and everyone understood exactly. A large volume of noise erupted from the crowd, and they all began to approach Leone, now turning around to try and find a way to run, but instead meeting just another group of men and women. “I’ll be back in about two hours’ time! Have fun!” The Mistress called out once more as she turned her back on the scene and began to walk towards the main building she operated out of. She heard Leone scream out behind her which was quickly drowned out by all the jeers and cheers of the other slavers. In her office, the Mistress sat at her desk, and pulled towards her a list of other potential slaves that she could obtain thanks to Leone, particularly other members of Night Raid.

 

-Meanwhile, at Night Raid’s HQ-

“What do you mean Leone can’t be found anywhere?” Najenda exclaimed looking at both Tatsumi and Lubbock stood before her. They’d done most the searching as they were the only two members still able to freely walk around in the Capital. She fiddled with the smoking cigarette in her non-robotic hand while glancing at her two subordinates with her only eye. Leone hadn’t come back home from her self-announced trip to the Capital, and that had been nearly a day ago, and none of them had heard anything from her. Leone’s fellow assassins had begun to worry about her.

“I looked around and asked in the area near the shop but nobody had seen or heard anything about Leone.” Lubbock responded as he looked down at the floor, feeling disappointed in himself as he had come back empty handed. “It doesn’t sound like she was taken by the empire as there was no commotion about it.” He continued, but a sudden movement from Najenda stopped him. She’d leaned forward on her throne, her hands crossed, the cigarette falling to the floor. There were many thoughts in Najenda’s head at that moment, but one stood out more than the rest.  
‘If the Empire hasn’t gotten to her then who has?’

Tatsumi let his friend finish before he spoke up with his report.  
“Boss I checked out the area where Sis first met me and, just like Lubbock, nobody seems to know anything about her. Though I did hear mention of a slaver group that has been rather active recently, although I’m not sure of their location, so I wonder if they have something to do with it?” Tatsumi concluded. The whole group was silent as they thought for a moment about Leone’s potential fate. They’d already lost Sheele and Bulat, and they didn’t want to lose another member so soon.

“If a slaver group has managed to stay active this long, then they must be working outside of the Capital. We’ll need to locate their base and get Leone back as soon as we can.” Najenda looked at Tatsumi and Lubbock first; “You two will go and investigate the Northern and Western areas outside the Capital.” She then turned her attention to the pink and black-haired girls “Mine and Akame, you will investigate the Southern and Eastern areas.” 

All four assassins nodded in unison at their given assignments, realizing as one how important this was. One of their comrades was missing and they needed to give it their all if they were ever going to see her again.

 

-Six Hours Later-

The Mistress exited her office after a long session of planning, and saw that the last of her associates had now finished with Leone. She strolled over and took a good look at her slave. Leone was lying on the floor, completely limp. She was panting heavily and the entirety of her body was completely covered in cum along with the ground around her. It was about what the Mistress expected to see but what she didn’t expect, at least not yet, was that Leone was grinning from ear to ear. “How are you feeling slave?” She enquired, wondering if the massive gangbang had pushed Leone over the edge.

“I feel wonderful Mistress, sex in bondage is more fun than I could have imagined! Although I need to get cleaned up again.” Leone giggled, almost laughing, not even caring anymore. Clearly, six hours of continuous sex had really messed with her, draining her of strength and any sort of defiance she could muster up.

From Leone’s response, the Mistress was excited to see that she had now a brand-new slave for her collection, and one that would be able to provide her with more at that. She tenderly picked up Leone bridal-style, and carried her over to the bathhouse, knowing that she wouldn’t have the strength to walk. They walked inside the building and the Mistress placed Leone down next to one of the large baths before taking the key to the shackles out of her pocket and unlocking both sets around Leone’s wrists and ankles, throwing them aside. She also undid the collar around Leone’s neck, keeping that in her hand. The Mistress then proceeded to remove her own clothes, first her simple white dress, and then the red panties underneath until she too was naked. She folded her clothes and placed them in a neat pile with the collar sitting on top.  She picked up Leone again and waded into the warm bath, she sat down on a submerged bench and placed Leone onto her lap.

Everything had gone exactly as the Mistress had planned. She knew that once she tackled enslaving the other girls in Night Raid, she would move on to tackling her biggest target; Esdeath, the one who had once caused enormous amounts of death and destruction for her people, and the Mistress would make sure that she suffered for it. These thoughts ran through her mind as she mindlessly began to wash the cum off her slave.

Leone sat in the water quietly rubbing her body, enjoying the feeling of the warm foam against her skin, especially compared to the ice-cold shower she had experienced earlier. Any trace of her previous defiant nature was completely gone, replaced only with thoughts of how she could please her new Mistress.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've enjoyed the story so far then please leave any sort of feedback so I can know where I may need to improve in. Also once again, many thanks to the awesome [blumptious.deviantart.com/](http://blumptious.deviantart.com/) for helping with making edits and corrections where necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

*Five Hours later*

Akame and Mine had split up and covered the grounds that they were assigned in order to look for Leone who had gone missing. Mine was to cover the south while Akame was to cover the east. The two girls had been searching non-stop for their missing comrade but unfortunately for the both of them, their efforts had turned up empty. Before turning back to base, Mine and Akame had decided to find a spot to rest as the searching had taken a lot out of the girls. They both decided that they should attempt to meet up before heading back.

*Meanwhile*

The Mistress been sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork to get the next auction approved along with the various targets to be brought in. She glanced over at the couch behind her to see her newest slave Leone fast asleep on the couch. She knew the girl had gone through a lot over the last day and had earned the rest. The Mistress had always treated her slaves with kindness when they deserved it and Leone most certainly earned it. She also believed that kindness would lead to undying loyalty which Leone was already showing. Though that's not to say that she wasn't unrestrained while asleep.

After the two had finished up in the bath, the Mistress had brought Leone to her office to fit her with a pair of shackles around her wrists and ankles, though this time her wrists were shackled in front of her. Instead of a thick gag, Leone was fitted with a tight leather hood which left only her eyes, nose and several loose strands of her blonde hair visible. The hood is locked into place with a simple metal collar, a special collar for Leone was being worked on in the meantime.

Leone continued to sleep soundly as everything she had experienced drained her of her energy. The Mistress leaned back and stroked Leone's leg gently and let a content sigh. "You really make for a fine slave my dear, I'm glad that you're mine." She pulled her arm away from Leone to finish up the remainder of the paperwork that was at her desk.

All of a sudden she heard a knock at her door and signaled for whoever it was to come in. She looked up and saw her two friends Serena and Rex approach her. They were the two that had originally brought Leone to her so she was excited to see them. The two were about to speak when she gave them a quick nod signaling that it was alright for them to be casual with her.

"It's great to see you two again, I can't thank you enough for bringing this one to me, she's been a real delight." She pointed over to the sleeping Leone on the couch. The two glanced over at the couch as well and turned their attention back with Serena being the first one to speak up.

"I'm glad you like her Mira, she seemed to match your tastes very well and to see that you broke her in rather quickly." Serena smiled and nodded as she brushed away some of her bangs away from her eyes.

"Maybe soon I'll let you two play with her especially, but anyway what brings you two around?" Mira looked at the two of them curious to see what they would have to discuss.

"It's actually about her," Rex said as he pointed to Leone. "Mine and Akame of Night Raid were spotted a few kilometers from the base. Hearing that made Mira intrigued and she began to brainstorm.

"Huh looks like Kitten here is going to have some playmates sooner than I thought. Let's start with Mine first as Akame could provide some trouble with that cursed blade of hers." Mira said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"From what's currently known, Mine doesn't appear to be much of a threat once she's away from her Imperial Arms and not to mention we can use her as a bargaining chip to grab Akame," Mira said as she recalled what she read on one of the wanted posters. "Why don't you two go pay them a visit?"

Serena smiled brightly as she was excited to go bring another couple of potential slaves back. "We're on it, Mira." The two nodded and turned around to head and grab the necessary supplies needed to grab the two girls.

*With Mine*

Mine felt the exhaustion start to hit her. She had been aggressively searching for Leone all day and she still hadn't fully recovered from her encounter with Seryu. She had just stepped down from a hill but immediately grabbed at her arm."That damn bitch." she muttered to herself as she sat down on the ground clutching her arm, dropping Pumpkin in the process.

Unbeknownst to Mine, Serena and Rex had managed to get to her rather quickly as they were only several kilometers away from the base. They had noticed that she had been injured which made their job a lot easier.

Serena and Rex both sprinted at Mine from behind, each holding a set of shackles in hand in order to restrain her quickly. The plan Serena and Rex had come up with was to subdue Mine quickly and use her as bait to be able to grab Akame.

Mine went to stand up and progress onward in her search when she heard something approach her from behind. She turned her head and noticed two masked assailants run up on her. The last thing she felt like doing was dealing with this nonsense as it interfered with her search. But before she was able to pick up Pumpkin in order to fight back, she was immediately knocked onto the ground by Serena, knocking her further away from Pumpkin. Serena had taken the shackles in her hand to cuff one of Mine's wrists and pulled her arm back while repeating the process on her injured arm which prevented Mine from pushing her off easily.

After watching Serena finish up on her head, Rex came over to hold down Mine's legs individually with one hand to prevent her from kicking as he went to shackle each of her legs. Both Serena and Rex took a step back to recompose themselves.

Mine cried out in pain as having her arm forced back caused it to flare up in pain. "What the hell is your problem?! Take these damn shackles off of me!" She cried out as loud as she could, hoping Akane could hear her and save her.

Serena went searching through her bag to pull out a large white cloth that had been knotted at the center. "Alright let's gag this bitch already." While Rex nodded in agreement, Serena went to stand behind Mine while attempting to force the knot into her mouth.

Mine held her mouth closed to keep that from entering her mouth. Seeing that she was being difficult, Rex took one of his hands and proceeded to pinch her nose.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself than it has to be, just accept it already," Rex said calmly to her.

Mine had begun to attempt to force his grip away from her nose but it was all in vein as her efforts just made her want to take a breath even quicker. She could only hold out for a couple of minutes before she needed to breathe. The moment, she opened her mouth, the knot was forced into her mouth and the gag was knotted behind her head effectively silencing her. Once the gag was knotted, Rex pulled his hand away allowing her to breathe.

In order to tease her, Serena began to speak. "We really are on top of things if we managed to get two girls from Night Raid for Mistress. Now for our next target." She smirked as she stood behind Mine to give her a swift smack on the ass. "Get moving."

Mine cried out into the gag as she felt the contact on her ass, beginning to hope Akame was able to hear her and save her.

*With Akame*

Akame had managed to cover a lot of ground as the fatigue had barely even affected her. She had managed to use the nearby trees as a way to make sure she was out of sight. "I wonder how Mine is making out." She spoke to herself when all of a sudden she heard a loud noise and managed to listen and soon realized that it was Mine.

"Mine must be in trouble." She was able to assume judging by what she heard cried out. She immediately bolted off into the direction she heard the noise which wasn't far off as she was already looking to meet up with Mine to head back to base.

Akame managed to reach the source of the noise and was shocked to see the site in front of her. It was Mine bound and gagged with two masked individuals standing behind her with the masculine one holding onto Pumpkin.

Seeing her comrade in this state had infuriated Akame but she remained calm, proceeding to pull out Murasame from its sheath readying herself to strike.

But before she could make a move, Serena had taken a knife out and brought it against Mine's neck. "One wrong move and we kill her and I don't think you want that now. Drop the weapon and keep your hands above your head" They had no intention of killing Mine but this seemed to be only they could subdue Akame with that cursed blade of hers.

Seeing that they were using Mine as a hostage, Akame was not willing to sacrifice her friend's life, especially after losing one so recently, Akame did as she said and putting Murasame into its sheath and dropping it while bringing her hands above her head.

Serena smirked as she watched the girl do as ordered; still keeping the knife to Mine's neck, she signaled to Rex to shackle and gag Akame.

Rex understood her signal, reaching into his bag after dropping Pumpkin and pulled out another couple of pairs of shackles to restrain Akame in the same manner as Mine. Akame's arms were pulled behind her back with each arm being cuffed individually. Her legs soon followed and once cuffed, she was allowed enough room to walk but not enough to be able to get away. Unlike the one used on Mine, the cloth was not knotted so he did not need to force Akame to open her mouth as he brought the cloth to her mouth, knotting it tightly behind her head, forming an OTM gag. He walked Akame back over to Serena, placing her next to Mine then quickly walked back to grab Murasame and Pumpkin back up.

Serena took the knife away from Mine's neck and placed it back into her pocket, proceed to stand in front of their two captives. "I'll keep this real short and sweet. The life you two have come to know is now over as you will now spend the rest of your days as a slave to our Mistress, just like your other comrade has. I'm sure at this point she's undergoing slave training. But regardless, you two will be joining her."

Hearing this surprised and angered Mine and Akame as they both knew she was talking about Leone. By the context of the woman's statement, they were both slavers and must have been very powerful if they had managed to get Leone. Mine look towards sympathetically trying to apologize that it was her fault that they were now in this predicament. Both girls had felt something pushing them forward and glanced back to see Rex with a hand on each of them forcing them forward.

"Get moving, but you're in luck as our base is not far from here," Serena said as walked behind the two girls guiding them in the direction of the base.

*After ten minutes of walking."

The four of them had walked through the front of the base and to no surprise, Mira had been waiting for them at the entrance along with Leone who was kneeling with her head kept down. Serena and Rex noticed that Mira had changed her restraints from what they last saw her in. The hood had been removed, there was now a leather body harness that ran all across her body, each of her wrists been cuffed to each of her thighs. She was also sporting a yellow harness ballgag to prevent her from speaking to her friends for the time being.

Akame and Mine looked at Leone mortified at what had befallen their friend. She had only been gone for about a day and she was already in this state. If she had been reduced to this state in only a matter of a day, then what how long would it take for them to meet the same fate as her.

"Greetings Akame and Mine of Night Raid, I am known as the Mistress and from this point on, you will live to serve me. Just like my darling slave here, isn't that right slave?" Mira looked down at Leone while petting her.

Without looking up, Leone nodded her head timidly while trying to speak out into her gag. "Mpphsss Mpphhtresss." She smiled through the gag as she loved whenever Mistress showed her affection. Without moving her head, she glanced over and managed to see the familiar shoes of Mine and Akame which had excited her to see some familiar faces

To see Leone act so timidly had confirmed the fears of both Akame and Mine, not to mention that she had no issues being a slave didn't help either.

Serena and Rex stood behind Akame and Mine respectively removing their gags allowing them a moment to speak. Mine was the first one to speak up.

"What the hell did you bastards do to her?!" Mine was furious to see her friend in such a state. She started struggling furiously but the more she struggled, the more her arm flared up in pain causing her to cry out in pain which Mira took notice of.

"To answer your question Mine, I just helped bring out her true potential and I think my dear Leone is a much better slave than an assassin," Mira said to the two girls as she glanced down at Leone. "Come on my pet, let's get your friends introduced to my playroom." She reached down and took hold of the leash that was connected to her collar and gave it a quick tug to get Leone to stand up which she complied with instantly and managed to stand up with no issues. The cuffs around her ankles weren't connected to anything so she was able to walk freely. Mira and Leone had begun to walk towards the building with the dungeon while Serena and Rex had forced Mine and Akame to follow them.

The building wasn't very large so it didn't take long for the group to make their way through the building and down the stairs to the room in reference. Mine and Akame took a look around the room and the saw the various cells and each one having a various equipment and tools in each one.

"I'm starting to see what happened to her," Akame stated as she got a better look around the room, observing each cell intently.

They were led to the last cell in the room and brought to the back of it where there were two large shackles hanging from the wall which Serena and Rex had position each girl in front of a shackle and locked it around each of their necks to keep them locked in place.

Mira had reached in front of Leone to grab her leash and positioned Leone to sit on the bench hanging from the wall. "Alright my dear, I'm going to leave you here with your friends while we discuss our next course of action." She stood up as she tied the leash to the handle and proceeded to walk out of the cell to meet up with Serena and Rex, locking the cell door behind them and left the room.

Mine and Akame both looked at their friend feeling pity and sadness for Leone seeing what she had been reduced. They both looked at each other and nodded, realizing that they need to get out of here with Leone

*With Mira and the others upstairs*

"How do you suppose we handle them, I don't think Akame is going to break as easily considering what she's dealt with already," Serena said as she leaned against one of the walls in the room.

Mira sighed as she leaned against the wall opposite to Serena. "I know, but don't worry I'll figure something out. It'll be a nice warm-up that's for certain."

Rex had taken the imperial arms he had taken from Mine and Akame and placed them on the table. "Getting their Imperial Arms is going to be really beneficial for ours especially Murasame here." He went back to lean up against the wall next Serena wondering what Mira had in mind next.

"I agree with Rex, we are really going to be sitting pretty with this, there's only one person who could effectively oppose us now but as of now, we pose no threat to her as far as she is aware of. Mira spoke up, all three knew that Mira referenced Esdeath and getting revenge on her on what she did to their people several years ago seemed possible now with what they've been able to acquire. "Alright let's get to work, Serena come with me and Rex go bring those Imperial Arms into my office."

Both Serena and Rex nodded while all three proceeding to leave the room after Rex picked the imperial arms up to bring them to Mira's office down the hall. Mira and Serena made their way down into the dungeon. They weren't surprised to see that things were quiet with the exception of the occasional chains rattling which signified that someone was struggling. They stopped at the last cell and saw that Leone was still in the same spot as she was left in with Mine and Akame struggling a bit despite how futile the efforts were.

Mira looked over at them and just chuckled. "It seems you two don't seem to quite understand the situation you two are in." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and proceeded to walk over to Akame, dragging it along her top down the middle which resulted in her tie being cut in half, falling to the floor. Mira had used a combination of the knife and her strength to pull away from the rest of Akame's outfit leaving her in just her bra, panties, and thigh highs.

Mira proceeded to make her way over to Mine and repeat the same process though hers took a little more work to cut away as she was wearing more clothing than Akame.

Akame felt her face heat up from the embarrassment of being exposed like this but didn't really have a response.

While also blushing from the embarrassment, Mine, on the other hand, was furious at having such an expensive dress was cut away so easily. "You bastard, I spent a lot of money on this dress you're going to pay for that!" MIne shouted out.

Mira just laughed as she finished up and put the knife away. "Such an attitude with this one, can't wait to break her. You two, go ahead and gag and blindfold them and then we'll get started on them." She pointed over at Mira and Rex as they went over to the chest in the room to pull out a pink and black ball gag along with some handkerchiefs to be used as blindfolds. Serena took the pink ball gag and one of the handkerchiefs walking over to Mine and Rex took the remaining materials and stood in front of Akame. Both had made quick work of getting Mine and Akame gagged and blindfolded while intrigued to see what Mira had in store for the two girls. Mine and Akame were left with little opportunity to be able to object to what was happening to them and were soon left in complete darkness.

"I'm going to get Akame resituated and we'll get Mine here settled, let's get her situated on the cross," Mira said as she went over to Mine to unhook her from the wall. And shoved her towards Serena and Rex which Rex had caught her. "Be a dear and get her set up for me. I'll be out to join you momentarily, I got to get my slave into her cage for the night "

Both Serena and Rex nodded in understanding as Rex took Mine and threw her over his shoulder as both he and Serena proceeded to walk out of the building.

Mira walked over to the trunk in the cell and picked up several candles and a set of matches. She was planning on placing them under Akame's feet for the night. She placed them on the table first before she went back over to Akame. "Up on your heels slave," Mira said as she gave Akame's breasts a quick smack to emphasize that she needed the girl to act quickly.

Akame wincing slightly while letting out a groan into the gag as she stood up on her toes while propping her heels against the wall to at least maintain her balance. "I wonder what she has planned." Akame thought to herself as anxiously awaited what was next."

Mira walked back over to the table and grabbed the matches while only striking one of them to ignite the flame. She took the lit match and brought it over to the candles while lighting up each one. Considering what she had planned for Akame, only two of them were needed.

After the candles were lit, Mira extinguished the match and proceeded to bring both candles over to Akame. She knelt down and placed the first candle under Akame's foot where the flame wasn't high enough to hit her foot but it was enough to cause her some discomfort. The process was then repeated under Akame's other foot. "Just to give you a little motivation to keep your feet raised," Mira stated.

Akame felt the heat under her feet and now realized that it was going to take all of her strength to be able to avoid coming in direct contact with the flames.

Mira went over to Leone and took hold of her leash. "Come on little one, let's get you to bed, you got a full day ahead of you tomorrow." She gave the leash a tug which immediately resulted in Leone standing up and following Mira closely while keeping her eyes focused on the ground. "Oh and Akame, we're going to have a nice little chat in the morning." Mira ended on that note as she pulled Leone out of the room and back towards her office where she was keeping Leone for the time being.

Mira made her way out to the main courtyard with Leone to observe Serena and Rex. She saw that the two had Mine's body secured to the wood with a tight breast harness that had just continued behind the wood. She watched as the unshackled her arms to just rebind them to keep them spread out. They finished out by binding her ankles to the wood. Finishing this had left Mine in a crucified position next to the center building of the complex which could be seen by everyone.

Mira appreciated that they had taken a moment to cut off Mine's underwear leaving her completely exposed. "Great job you two, you really know how to work fast." She turned to face both Serena and Rex "Go get a good night's rest you two, you've earned it." Mira said as Serena and Rex had collected their things and went their separate ways. "As for you Mine." She said as she approached her and began to stroke her helpless body as she was only at eye level for Mira. "I'm going to leave you here for awhile and I'll come and check up on you at some point. My subordinates know that anyone on display here is not to be touched. Try to stay warm." She laughed out, resulting in Mine crying out into her gag. Mira had walked away leaving Mine alone in complete darkness with just her thoughts.

Mine had used most of her energy struggling to attempt to break out of her restraints despite it being a useless effort which the only thing that came from it was irritating her recovering arm some more. 'Just great, I'm bound, gagged and naked in a base of slavers, I can only wish Akame has a plan or else we're going to end up just like Leone.' Mine thought to herself, she attempted to struggle but the way she was restrained had limited her movements to a bare minimum. 'Just got to hope I can hang on.'

Mira had made her way back to her office and to the side of her desk was a cage which was going to be just the right size for Leone to fit inside. "You're going to be sleeping here for now slave." She walked towards her desk and with the leash, she had guided Leone inside the cage but due to the size of the cage, Leone was forced to bring her legs up to rest against her large breasts. "Good Night my dear slave, we got some more work for you tomorrow, so get a good night's sleep," Mira said to Leone as she closed the cage door and locked it with a heavy duty lock.

Leone gave Mira a quick wave good night before she walked out and had closed her eyes to try and get some sleep as she was eager to see what was planned for tomorrow. The gag had really done a number on her jaw but she was aware that it was part of her training along with being restrained most, if not all of the time, but she wasn't complaining as she was enjoying how it felt on her body.

Mira had figured that it was getting late and she would work with Akame in the morning but she figured being left in the situation that she was in, that it would begin to wear her done regardless of the training as an assassin she would have had. "Let's see how difficult they're going to be," Mira said as she made her way to her bedroom which was next to her office.

*Morning*

Mira woke up from a good night's rest, feeling eager to break in Akame and Mine and continuing her training with Leone. She figured that she would go get her slave after she paid a visit to Mine and Akame to see how much progress was being made.

She left the building and made her way to where Mine was on display in the courtyard. She approached the girl and noticed that tears were streaming down her face realizing how effective it was on the girl.

For Mine being left out in the freezing cold of the night had affected her a lot, everything of her body hurt, she was freezing, and keeping her arm wide out for such a long period of time had done a number on her. She hated everything about this situation and wished it would end.

"So how's my lovely pink slave doing this morning? Ready to give into me yet?" Mira said as she reached behind Mine's head to undo the blindfold and saw that her eyes were red which showed her that she had just been recently crying. "If you submit to me now, we can get that arm of yours healed up."

Mine had to blink a few times to adjust to the light of the sun. She listened to what Mira had to say and considering the pain her arm was in, she had nodded her head. At this point for her, she was desperate to get her arm healed. She didn't care about anything else other than to get some rest.

Mira smirked as she tossed the blindfold away and reached back around to remove the ballgag to listen to what she had to say. "So you're willing to completely submit to me and live only to serve me?" She asked Mine despite knowing what the answer was most likely going to be what she's expecting.

"Yes, just get me down from here and heal my arm already."Mine cried out as she couldn't take much more of being displayed up there and didn't have the energy to resist.

Mira sighed as it wasn't the exact answer she was looking for but it was close enough. "Looks like you're going to need a lot of training but I can accept the answer." She reached behind the cross and began to pick away at the knots and once untied she would let the ropes fall to the ground. When the last of the rope was untied, Mira had caught Mine as she fell off the fixture. "You've made the right call my dear, you're going to be much better off and safer as my slave." Mira picked Mine up and carried her bridal style off to the bath house. "You deserve a nice warm bath and then in the mean time, I'll get you some medicine."

MIne didn't care as a warm bath sounded nice but she was confused about why this woman was now showing her this level of kindness, not that she was complaining especially if it was going to result in her arm healed up.

The bath house looked similar to the hot springs that Mine had been using to heal her arm back at the base. Mira had placed Mine down allowing her to walk down to sit in the water, The water had been very warm which is something that Mine could appreciate as she sat down on a bench in the water.

"I'm going to pay your other friend a visit and then we'll get you in the proper attire after I finish breaking her," Mira said as she made her way to the only entrance in the room. "Just relax and I'll be back soon." She closed the door and proceeded to look it so nobody else could come in nor could Mine leave, proceeding to make her way to the dungeon that Akame was still remaining in.

Mine took the time to just close her eyes and just relax in the water. "I wonder what Leone had to go through," Mine said to herself wondering if she'll ever get the answer to that.

Mira had made her way to the cell that Akame was located in and saw that the girl had been having a hard time standing straight from being forced to stand on her toes for several hours due to the candles under feet and could have sworn that she had heard various noises come from Akame such as her groaning into the gag along which indicated to her that she couldn't have gotten much sleep and her stomach started to growl as well, which caused Mira to chuckle. She went over to Akame and removed the blindfold from her eyes and the gag from her mouth as she wanted to at least talk to Akame. "It sounds like to me you could use some rest and some food no less." She smirked poking fun at the fact of hearing Akame's stomach growl just a moment ago. "It would seem you're the last one left as Mine has already submitted to me."

"You're lying, there's no way she would have..." Akame cried out as she couldn't accept the fact that Mine had given up but she had no idea what Mine could have experienced. "Just who are you people anyway, you're not normal slavers are you?"

Mira sighed as she went out of the cell for a moment to grab a stool along with a crop hanging up on the wall. "I suppose I'll humor my slave for a bit as you're the first one among your friends to ask. But first thing is first" Mira went over to Akame with her usual knife and proceeded to cut away the remainder of Akame's underwear which she was disappointed in since she thought Akame looked pretty cute in it but it didn't fit her role as a slave though.

Mira went over and pulled the stool up to stand in front of her while sitting on it. She took the crop and began to stroke Akame's body with it while giving it a few quick smacks all over her body which was met with Akame crying out from the sudden impact. "The base of operations we have here is our way of getting back at the Empire. Most of us here are from some of the tribes located in the south and after most of our tribe was wiped out by the military, we went into hiding to get stronger and to strike back. Just as Esdeath recommended. After we learned that Najenda had defected and started up Night Raid so to have her subordinates as my slaves are just delicious. Once I get all of Night Raid under my control then we move to our target which is Esdeath herself." Mira said allowing Akame to have a moment to process that information.

Akame sat for a moment wide eyes realizing that these people were part of the tribe that was wiped out that Najenda had mentioned. What surprised her the most was the fact that she was confident enough to go after Esdeath. That confidence slightly terrified Akame as never once as she heard of any thinking that they could take Esdeath and win. Now she was starting to understand how they were able to capture them and get them to submit. All of a sudden she heard her stomach growl once again causing her to blush profusely. She had felt more embarrassed by that instead of being chained up and in her underwear.

Hearing that caused Mira to chuckle a bit. "If you decide to submit to me now then I can and will guarantee your safety and you can have as much as you want to eat and not to mention you'll be able to be reunited with your friends or well now slave sisters." Knowing that seemed like a very tempting offer considering that Akame must have been exhausted from being forced to stand there all night and Mira assumed that Akame had used a lot of her efforts in the search before.

Akame had weighed her options, the chains were unbreakable and she needed to get some food in her system as she never took the time to eat during her search. She glanced down at the floor seriously considering her offer. She couldn't give up everything she had fought for and the rest of her comrades that were waiting for their return. Not to mention what would her sister think of her.

Mira noticed the hesitation in Akame and used the crop to lift her head up from her chin. "I see that you're hesitating but I can at least assure you that we sympathize and appreciate what Night Raid has done to strike against the Empire but your fight against the Empire is over," Mira said as she brought the crop down and give Akame's impressively sized breasts a quick smack. "To be able to leave this cell and see your friends again, you just have to call me Mistress." She smirked as she stood up from the stool and began to grope Akame's breasts. "May not be as big as my dear slave but your breasts feel just as nice and I could only imagine how great they look wrapped up in rope." She smirked and waited for Akame to respond.

The thought of being able to see her friends again, especially Leone would bring her peace of mind especially considering that Leone seemed happy here. "Fine, just get me out of here." Akame couldn't bring herself to do what the woman said and hoped that it was a decent enough answer.

Mira sighed as she went over to the wall next to the cabinet and pulled off several keys that were hanging off the wall and returned over to Akame. She took the first key and unlocked the cuffs from Akame's back but just ended proceeding to cuff her hands in front of her. Mira then took the second key to unlock the collar from Akame's neck and let it fall and dangle from the wall. "I suppose it's a start but that's what training is for. Let's bring you to your new slave sisters." She held a tight grip on Akame's arm as they walked out of the building and made her way back to her office in order to grab Leone first.

As they made their way through the building, Akame had noticed that it looked similar to the last one she was in. There had been some art among the walls, some basic furniture and a lot of medium-sized rooms. They made their way to the end of the hall where the only 2 rooms had the doors closed which the two of them had stopped in front of one of them. "Where are we?" Akame said as she couldn't help but wonder where they were at.

Mira grabbed the key from her pocket and proceeded to unlock the door. "We're at my office where my dear slave Leone is sleeping." She opened the door and walked inside with Akame.

The first thing Akame took notice of was the cage next to the desk containing her friend Leone who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She wanted to go run over to her but the grip that Mira held onto her arm prevented her from doing so. But her desires were instantly met as Mira had guided her over to the cage.

"Wakey wakey slave, it's time to get up." Mira kneeled down to unlock and open the cage door. "You got some training with your new slave sisters today."

Leone's eyes began to slowly open up and let out a loud yawn but her gag made it sound a little more than a whisper. She glanced down to see Mira and Akame staring at her. With what movement was available to her, she attempted to slide out of the cage by extending her legs out and then with what little movement she could manage with her hands to push her body backward. It had only taken just a few moments before she was back on her feet which caused Mira to smile as she was impressed with how quickly it took Leone to get out of the cage.

Mira walked over to her to unbuckle the gag from Leone and released her arms from being cuffed to her thighs. "How are you feeling this morning slave?" She was very much interested in hearing about Leone's well being as she took pride in making sure that her slaves were good health.

Leone took a moment to stretch out her jaw as it ached immensely from the giant ball being lodged in for as long as it was. "I"m feeling pretty sore this morning Mistress but I know with some training it'll be nothing."

Mira had begun to rub Leone's head gently with one hand as she picked up her leash with the other. "Great to hear it, my adorable slave, I'll work on changing your bonds this morning after breakfast. But for now, we need to get the latest of your slave sisters as well. So for now, take hold of Akame here for me and let's get going." Mira said as she let go of Akame and proceeded to wake out of the room.

Now with her arms freed, Leone had stepped over to Akame and held onto her hand securely as she smiled down at her. She wanted to provide Akame with any sort of comfort she possibly could give as she could only imagine what Akame was feeling. Seeing Leone's smile like that, was exactly what Akame need to help calm her nerves as they proceeded to follow Mira to wherever she was keeping Mine.

As they kept walking, Leone recognized the building that they were going to as the bath house she was brought to after her ordeal. She had hoped that she and Akame could join Mine in the bath.

Mira had unlocked the door and the three of them had walked inside to see Mine up to her neck in the water with her eyes closed taking some deep breaths.

Mine had heard the door open up to see Mira, Leone, and Akame standing off to the side looking at her. "So what now?" Mine asked as she didn't know what to expect from this point onwards.

Mira had begun to remove the harness from Leone as Leone had begun to remove Akame's underwear along with her gloves and arm guards leaving only the cuffs remaining. "You three are going to bathe together, I'm going to look into having special collars made for the two of you to match the one I had made for 're going to get something to eat and then we're going to work on your slave training." Mira said as she guided Leone and Akame to the bath water. "Now you three enjoy yourselves, I'll be back soon." She smiled as she walked back out of the room locking it to make sure her slaves could have some alone time to each other. What started out as just a lucky catch had turned into more than what she could have hoped for.

*Outside of the base*

" It looks like this is the place." An average looking brunette man said to himself as he had stood outside of the slaver base. Or well that's what had looked but instead, it was the red-headed assassin known as Chelsea who had used her Imperial Arms Gaia Foundation to disguise herself. She had been recruited by Najenda to join Night Raid and proceed to find out what happened to half of the team. If some of the best had been captured, she just had to see what these guys were about and what made them so powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So now we move onto the next targets in Akame and Mine and not to mention there is a lot of build up in regards to some of the OC characters. I just went with some of the first names that came into my head but if anyone has any suggestions for name changes then let me know. Just as a quick note but Akame and Mine haven't really been fully broken like Leone has, it's more of just going a long with things and then waiting for the opportunity to escape but they will be going through a lot more when it comes to their training but that'll come for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a story that I've been wanting to write for awhile now and I finally managed to make it happen. Thanks so much to [blumptious.deviantart.com/](http://blumptious.deviantart.com/) for all the help with the story from test reading it along with helping with any sort of changes and corrections made to the story.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
